


Be Mine

by finnemoreshusband



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnemoreshusband/pseuds/finnemoreshusband
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John do Valentine's day celebrations their own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [concerningdetectives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/concerningdetectives/gifts).



> Written for concerningdetectives on tumblr for the Johnlock Valenines day exchange! Sorry it's a little late there was snow and weird things going on today but I hope you enjoy :D

It wasn't unusual for the first sound John heard in the morning to be the muffled sounds of Sherlock's violin. Many mornings he'd find himself being eased awake by a calm melody. And just as many had he been startled by his flatmate's harsh picking of the strings.

He lifted his head from where it rested on the arm of the sofa, having fallen asleep there last night. The curtains were shut, and the room would have been mostly dim if not for the cherry scented candles lit around the room.

“Morning...” John said, looking to Sherlock through sleepy eyes.

Sherlock found an appropriate place to stop his music and looked up from his chair. “Finally, you're awake.”

John made to glance at his watch, then remembered it had been dissolved in a cup of acid a week ago. “What time is it?”

Sherlock shrugged and put the violin down. “Doesn't matter, does it?” He stood and walked to the sofa. John lifted his feet so Sherlock could sit, then lowered them down onto his lap. “I made you breakfast,” he said, nodding to the table.

John turned his head. “It's just a cup of tea.”

“It's all I could manage before becoming extremely bored.” Sherlock placed his hands on John's ankles, stroking his fingers against John's calves.

“Hah.” John chuckled and grabbed the tea and brought it to his lips. “It's cold, Sherlock.”

“No, it's definitely still above room temperature.”

John took another sip with a grimace and set it back down. “I'll make us some real breakfast. And clean up whatever experiment you tried to cover up by burning candles.” He sat up, expecting an answer.

Sherlock pouted. “The candles are for you.”

“For me...?”

“Obviously. You enjoy sweet scents and like to be awakened gently to a room without too much glare from the sun.”

“So why are you trying to wake me gently? The past few days you've been shaking me awake and barely letting me dress before going out to work on that case.”

“Yes,” Sherlock agreed with a nod, leaning closer to John and working his hands up from calves to thighs to hips. “And now the case is closed, the killer is behind bars, and we can finally celebrate?”

“Celebrate what?”

“Valentine's day.”

John stared, counting back the days. “That was three days ago.”

“Yes, and we were too busy to do anything, so we'll have our day today.”

“Sherlock, we're not...” John searched for words, leaning on his side against the back of the sofa. “We haven't talked about anything since... since that kiss after Mary and I separated for good.”

Sherlock took one hand to cup John's jaw. “Because you didn't want to. I didn't want to. You weren't ready and I wasn't sure if I could... but now I'm sure.”

“...Oh.”

“Be my valentine, John?”

“Sherlock.”

“ _Please_.” Sherlock closed his eyes and connected his forehead to John's. “Just... be mine.”

John sighed, taking in the feeling of Sherlock's hands on him. “Okay, but on one condition.”

Sherlock's eyes snapped open, locking on John's. “What is it.”

“You have to be mine too.”

“I have been.” Sherlock smiled and leaned forward the little bit needed in order to press his lips to John's.


End file.
